Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets provide various useful functions to users through various applications. The electronic device may provide menus or icons in relation to function management.
The above-mentioned electronic devices require menu or icon list activation of an electronic device in relation to a specific function management that users want to use, menu or icon search corresponding to a specific function, and various input controls relating to a found function. In such a way, electronic devices require complex procedures regardless of an overall management of a corresponding function or some management of entire functions in relation to function management.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.